


Sappy

by AutisticKai



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticKai/pseuds/AutisticKai
Summary: Hajime and Nagito spend a relaxing day at the beach.





	Sappy

**Author's Note:**

> For the drlgbtexchange on tumblr! The prompt was komahina beach date, though they... don't actually do much beach stuff, haha.  
> They've been dating for a while in this story, but also they're... at Jabberwock Island. Now that I think about it, I don't actually know what setting exactly was going through my head when writing this? I suppose most accurate is probably 'non-despair au and they are actually just having a regular school trip to Jabberwock Island, for some reason'. I suppose it doesn't matter too much...

"Okay, I'm done." Hajime said, smearing the last bit of sunscreen on Nagito's back before taking another look at the bottle. "...You sure this stuff's strong enough? You have weak skin, right?"

"Oh, it's not, and I do. I figure less protection means we'll be more likely to have a fun time!" The response is casual and so very Nagito that, as Hajime sighs and leans his head against Nagito's back, wincing slightly at the gross feeling of sunscreen on his forehead, he can really only be annoyed at himself for not checking sooner.

"If you get sunburn I'm not taking care of you."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

Another sigh as Hajime lifts his head up.

"Kidding, you idiot. I don't wanna see you hurt."

Nagito turns his head to him. "I know." The smile on his face is as warm as the sun outside the parasol, a stupidly happy grin over such a simple sentiment that has Hajime thinking 'I want to kiss him' before remembering he can, leaning in and leaving his boyfriend slightly flustered as he then stands up.

"Well, we've got all day, so I'm going to get some stronger stuff from the supermarket. You coming with?"

"Of course!" Nagito responded, reaching for his shirt, and Hajime immediately grabs it from him.

"It'll get all sticky if you put it on now. Just leave it."

Nagito blinked at him. "But what if we run into someone on the way? I doubt they'd like seeing me shirtless."

"...They don't have to? We've all hung out at the beach before, Nagito, they're neutral to it." He handed the shirt back. "Wear it if you want, but the supermarket isn't that far, and I'm shirtless too if you haven't noticed."

Nagito impulsively glanced at his chest before looking away, slightly red, before putting the shirt down and standing up. "Well, if Hajime's doing it too, then I can't let him get in trouble alone!"

Hajime snorted. "How chivalrous."

Nagito put a hand over his heart and closed his eyes, smiling. "Anything for my boyfriend!"

"Then," Hajime started, mock-regally extending his hand as Nagito opened his eyes, "may I have your hand as we embark on this dangerous journey to get sunscreen from the supermarket?"

Nagito laughed as he took Hajime's hand, and Hajime could feel a stupid grin on his own face. "You may."

The walk to the supermarket was uneventful for all the worrying, and as Hajime grabbed a few bottles of the strongest sunscreen he could find, he noticed Nagito not-so-subtly staring at the fishing rods. "You wanna try fishing?"

Nagito hummed, still staring at them. "It's been a while since I've done it, but it could be fun."

"What would make it not fun?"

"A really big, strong animal gets caught and drags the fishing rod into the sea with me on it."

Hajime thinks for a bit, suspending his disbelief to imagine that something like that is even possible, before responding. "Then I'd jump in to rescue you."

"Ah, but it could be a shark. That'd be dangerous."

"I could defend us."

"How?"

A pause.

"With my hair."

Another pause. Then, Nagito lets out a short laugh, then another, then he's covering his mouth to muffle them as he bends over at the stomach, shaking with laughter as he presumably imagines the scenario. Hajime stares at him, entranced - he never considered himself much of a comedian, but _god_  was it worth it to try sometimes when he got to see Nagito like this. He manages to tear his eyes away for a second to grab two fishing rods, and gives Nagito a minute to calm down, face flushed as Hajime hands them to him, and after a bit of organisation with how they hold the items they got they both managed to have a hand free to hold on the way back to the beach.

A few minutes later, after Hajime had to remind Nagito they needed to apply the stronger sunscreen, they were sat at the edge of the beach, fishing rods cast out as far as they could get them. In truth, Hajime had a lot of doubts about this - even if there _were_  any fish around here, he doubted they'd be so close to shore, otherwise someone would surely have seen some.

Still, Nagito's luck worked in the weirdest of ways sometimes, and the boy next to him looked so... calm and content to just sit by the sea with Hajime. A few weeks ago and Hajime may have voiced his thoughts about the fishing out loud, but he found himself unable to bring himself to do so now, and he could almost hear teasing comments from their classmates about him growing soft.

He found that he didn't care, since it meant he could simply enjoy the moment too.

After a few minutes, Nagito sighed. "Ah... there don't seem to be any fish here. That's a shame."

"Yeah... oh well. We can always try again once we leave the island."

"That sounds fun!" Nagito turned to him, smiling. "Though it doesn't really matter too much. After all, I've already got the greatest catch ever!"

It took Hajime's brain a minute to process what Nagito meant, not used to him flirting, and once he realised he shoved a hand in Nagito's face. "D-don't say such sappy stuff so suddenly!"

"Huh? But you say sappy stuff all the time..."

"What? Like when?"

"Like when you say I look nice, or that you've never liked someone as much as you like me, o-or that you... don't want to leave me, or..."

Hajime could feel himself burning up and felt like he was about to explode from either happiness or embarrassment, surprised that comments he hadn't really thought much of had stuck with Nagito so much. "Th-that's not being _sappy_! It's just... just the truth!"

Nagito's face reddened. "That's also really sappy! And I was also telling the truth! Hajime is..." he grabbed Hajime's hand. "Hajime is... the greatest thing to ever happen to me."

Hajime could feel his lips trembling from how hard he pressed them together, before letting out a groan and burying his face in Nagito's shoulder. "You're too much sometimes..."

"Oh, sorry-"

"Kidding. Again. I could never have too much of you."

"Sappy..."

"It _i_ _sn't_." But he could feel himself smiling as he squeezed Nagito's hand and moved closer to him, Nagito pressing kisses against his head.

He wouldn't trade this for anything.


End file.
